halofandomcom-20200222-history
United Nations Space Command Defense Force
The United Nations Space Command Defense Force (UNSC Defense Force or UNSCDF) is the defensive military force of the United Nations Space Command, consisting of the Air Force, Army, Marine Corps, and Navy, which serve as a joint Land, Air, Sea, and Space force. HBO Interview with Frank O'Connor and Robert McLees Background Interplanetary War The UNSC Defense Force was likely created during the Interplanetary War, once the structure of the UNSC was formed. As a result of the UNSC's complex command structure, the UNSCDF is assigned to serve a ground and aerial defense force. Before it was destroyed by the Covenant in 2552, Reach served as the dominant UNSCDF military base, with numerous shipyards and docking stations, barracks and training facilities, and twenty Orbital Defence Platforms. It is likely that the UNSCDF has elements stationed on other planets within the Solar System, besides Earth: Mars was one such colony that housed UNSCDF elements. Halo: Uprising, Ackerson's interrogation Human-Covenant War During the Human-Covenant War, the UNSCDF was called into action on Earth, and possibly Harvest as well.Halo: Contact Harvest The most notable military engagement the UNSCDF has participated in is the Second Battle of Earth.Halo 2, Cairo Station (Level) The UNSCDF as a planetary defense force combining both the UNSC Air Force and the UNSC Army, has multiple command bases situated in various regions of Earth such as Crow's Nest in Kenya.Halo 3, Crow's Nest (Level) Organization As the main military branch of the UNSC, the UNSCDF is comprised of three autonomous of semi-autonomous branches, each with different functions and methods, but all unified under one command, and tasked with the protection of humanity, and the protection and recapture of human-occupied colonies. So far, the best-known members of the UNSCDF seem to be the Navy and Marine Corps, likely due to the space-oriented nature of 26th Century warfare. While also a part of the UNSCDF, the Army and Air Force are less well known. *'Unified Earth Government' **'United Nations' ***'United Nations Space Command' ****'Central Command' (CENTCOM) *****'High Command' (HIGHCOM) ******'UNSC Security Committee' ******'UNSC Security Council' *******'United Nations Space Command Defense Force' ********'UNSC Navy' *********'Naval Special Warfare' ********'UNSC Marine Corps' *********'Orbital Drop Shock Troopers' ********'UNSC Army' ********'UNSC Air Force' Rank Structure The rank structure of the UNSCDF is similar in many ways, though most enlisted ranks are highly differentiated. Bases, Outposts, and Command Centers Unlike the UNSC, the UNSCDF probably has a larger network of operations bases and command centers on Earth. Aside from ground centers, the UNSCDF also operates the Orbital Defense Platforms about EarthHalo 2, Cairo Station (Level) and possibly even the Solar System. Earth Ground Bases *'Crow's Nest', Africa, Republic of Kenya *'Outpost C9', Africa, Republic of Kenya *'HIGHCOM Facility Bravo-6', Australia *'Base Segundo Terra', North America, Mexico, Mexico City *'Diego Garcia', Indian Ocean *'Chawla Base', North America, United Republic of North America, Boston Orbital Defense Platforms .]] *'Cairo Station' *'Malta Station' *'Athens Station' *'Nassau Station' (non-canon) UNSCDF Weaponry Weapons employed by the UNSC Defense Force are currently unknown apart from the M6J Carbine used by the UNSC Army. It is likely that both the Army's, and the Air Force's weapons resemble the UNSC Marine Corps, and the UNSC Navy's armament respectively. Major UNSCDF Events *Interplanetary War - 2160-2200 **Jovian Moons Campaign **Rain Forest Wars **Martian Campaign *Inner Colony Wars - Unknown, probably 25th century *Human-Covenant War - 2525-2553 **Second Battle of Earth **Battle of Mare Erythraeum Sources Category:UNSC Category:Factions it:U.N.S.C. ja:United Nations Space Command ja:United Nations Space Command ja:United Nations Space Command